


on a night like this one

by ConvenientAlias



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Femdom, Gentle Dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenientAlias/pseuds/ConvenientAlias
Summary: “Do you want this?” Cassie asks. She’s in front of Rachel, though Rachel hadn’t seen or heard her move. She puts a hand on Rachel’s chin and tilts it up so Rachel meets her eyes. Her eyes are dark and warm and lovely.Rachel thinks to say to her, I killed a man tonight, Cassie. The understatement would be hilarious.“I want you,” she says instead. It’s what she always says. It’s easier to have a script than try to verbalize how she feels on nights like these.





	on a night like this one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poetry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/gifts).



Rachel stays in the barn a while longer after everyone is gone because she can’t go home yet. Her hands are covered with blood. Not like they’re the only part of her like that right now. The blood—usually it’s gone when she demorphs, for the most part, but there was just too much of it this time. It’s all over her black leotard, not visible on the fabric and now mostly dry but still strong smelling and itchy. It’s on her legs, her arms, scattered through her hair and crusted on her cheek. She saw Marco give her a wary look on his way out. She doesn’t blame him. Nights like this she knows she’s too far gone to save, knows it.

She can’t go home covered in blood—even if she snuck through the window she’d have to rinse it off in the shower, and there would be some left here and there, and her clothes would still be a mess. So she stays and asks Cassie for help.

Cassie brings out the hose she uses to wash belligerent animals sometimes. “Okay, try to stand still. But keep your eyes and mouth closed.”

“Why, is there something in it?”

“No. It’s just very strong.”

“Oh. Kay, got it.”

It is, too, and cold. It’s summer but late August, and the blast of frigid water is not exactly welcoming. But she stands still under it, stock still as it probes her body, as she feels the blood chiseled off her thighs and arms and neck. Its force against her is almost relaxing in its violence. She thinks, _cold cold cold cold cold_ , and she doesn’t have to think anything else. Doesn’t have to think about the blood itself, where it came from, what she did tonight.

When it disappears of a sudden she gasps and almost collapses on the dirt and hay floor, but Cassie catches her, steadies her. “There, there.”

She stares down at her legs. They are clean shaven, and there is only a little blood left on them, a residue left by the water. The ground under her will smell like iron and copper for days, but all kinds of things happen in this barn, the animals being as tricky as they are. The Berensons probably won’t notice it.

“Thanks.”

“Come upstairs,” Cassie says. “You need a change of clothing.”

She doesn’t. She’ll be morphing to get home anyhow, and she’ll be out of the wet leotard soon enough. But Cassie’s arm around her back is firm as she leads her into the house, quiet so that her parents won’t wake up. And Rachel knows this isn’t about a change of clothing. Cassie wants to make sure Rachel will be all right. She’s good at that. (Better than Rachel deserves, really, but Rachel won’t parse that out tonight, she’ll take what Cassie gives her and hope that it will give Cassie some measure of satisfaction.)

She drips onto the rug of Cassie’s room, but Cassie doesn’t seem bothered. She strips out of her own outfit quickly, a tank top and a pair of leggings. She’s not wearing anything underneath. That’s her usual, and it’s only lately that it’s been driving Rachel mad, because it’s only lately that Rachel’s started noticing how her nipples show through the tank top in the cool evenings. She shouldn’t be distracted by things like that, but who could help it? It’s not like Jake and Tobias and sometimes even Marco don’t look too. Heck, it’s amazing Ax doesn’t ogle, and he’s an alien.

But she drops her eyes when Cassie looks over her, warm and worried. Cassie looks beautiful tonight, even after a battle, ebony skin and wide thighs and perfect little nipples on delicate triangular breasts. She looks at the very least like a human. And Rachel is a beast tonight, stinking of blood even after the makeshift shower, bear growling at her heart.

“Do you want this?” Cassie asks. She’s in front of Rachel, though Rachel hadn’t seen or heard her move. She puts a hand on Rachel’s chin and tilts it up so Rachel meets her eyes. Her eyes are dark and warm and lovely.

Rachel thinks to say to her, _I killed a man tonight, Cassie_. The understatement would be hilarious.

“I want you,” she says. It’s what she always says. It’s easier to have a script than try to verbalize how she feels on nights like these.

Cassie nods. “We need to take off your leotard.”

“Okay.”

The leotard is wet and doesn’t want to peel off. It still stinks of blood. She pulls down the straps and then pauses, frustrated. She wants to lie down. She wants things to be easier.

Cassie says, “Rachel.”

Her voice is sharper than before, and Rachel’s head snaps up.

“Do you want to be good for me, Rachel?”

“Yes.” Always. Always good for Cassie. She's not sure she can be, on a night like this, but she always wants to try.

“Take off your leotard.”

She does, hurriedly, a little sloppily. She begins to fold it but Cassie takes it from her and hangs it on a doorknob. She’s made Cassie do something for her when right now she’s supposed to be the one obeying, and she feels bad. But Cassie turns to her and raises her eyebrows expectantly, and she says, “How do you want me?”

Cassie tosses her a towel. “First, I want you dry.”

She dries off. The towel is soft. It drops to her feet when she is done, and she stares back at Cassie.

“Now, I want you on my bed.”

She sits down.

“Lie back. Head on the pillow, hands behind your head.”

She does so.

Cassie crawls onto the bed. She sits down on top of Rachel’s stomach, heavy. Rests her hands on Rachel’s breasts and squeezes them lightly, rhythmically. “Tell me what’s bothering you.”

“I killed a man tonight, Cassie.” The words aren’t enough—besides which they’re inaccurate, she killed far more than one man tonight—but they’re the only ones she has prepared, the ones fastest coming out.

Cassie kisses her on her lips. A tongue traces the edges of her teeth, taunting, teasing. She begins to kiss back but Cassie leans away. “Tell me how you’re feeling.”

“I’m feeling…” She shifts under Cassie’s weight. “Touch me.”

Cassie kisses her again. This time she allows Rachel to kiss her back. Rachel tries not to be impatient when she pulls away. “Not yet.”

She shifts her weight backwards. Now she’s not sitting on Rachel’s stomach but on her hips, not quite on her groin. Rachel groans and almost squirms, but Cassie puts a hand flat on her stomach and says, “Stay.” So Rachel stays. Cassie’s hands move back up to her breasts, and fingernails skim on the skin. Fingernails which are unexpectedly sharp. Rachel yelps at a prick and stares down—Cassie has partly shifted her fingers so that now they’re more like claws. She runs them back and forth over Rachel’s torso, never quite piercing skin but leaving thin red scratch marks. Rachel fights not to move, clenching her hands in her own hair. Cassie moves her position once in a while, too, and Rachel has to try very hard not to buck her hips, seek out just a little more friction.

“Good girl,” Cassie says. “Good girl.” Her index finger traces a line down Rachel’s sternum, and Rachel can barely breathe. Cassie pauses on her diaphragm. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No,” Rachel says.

“No as in stop or no as in go? You have to give me a bit more to go on.” Cassie smiles.

“No as in go,” Rachel growls.

“Ooh. Bossy.” Cassie’s fingers shrink back into human digits. She gives Rachel’s breasts a final affectionate squeeze and says, “Spread your legs.”

Rachel can feel her legs trembling as she complies.

“Now kiss me.”

The kiss is too long, torturously long. Rachel loves Cassie’s warm breath in her mouth but she is wet by now, so wet she is sure her labia are swollen, and she craves touch badly. But she won’t ask for it. This is their agreement: She doesn’t ask for more than Cassie gives her. She doesn’t take control. Her body is Cassie’s, to touch her or not is at Cassie’s discretion.

But she can complain. And when their mouths part, she says, “ _Cassie_.”

Cassie grins. She moves back and sits between Rachel’s legs, squeezes Rachel’s thighs. “Tell me what you want.”

“Touch me.”

“Mm.” Cassie tilts her head and smirks. “Ask me nicely.”

“Please, please touch me.”

Cassie moves her hands up slowly, and then stops only a centimeter away from Rachel’s groin. Her hands bracket Rachel’s slit, but she won’t touch it. “Nicer?”

Rachel grits her teeth. “Please, goddess of nature and love, touch me, your mere mortal devotee.”

Cassie laughs. But she moves her fingers just a little bit, and they skim over Rachel’s labia, barely touching. Then she slowly pokes the tip of one finger into the slit. Rachel moans as the finger probes a little deeper, then a little deeper. A second finger slowly joins it. She still isn’t allowed to move, and she loves and hates it. With her other hand Cassie is playing with her clit, and she thinks she’s going to go insane.

Then, after a couple strokes, Cassie just…stops.

Rachel clenches her jaw.

“Do you want me to keep going?”

“Yes.”

Another stroke.

“Ask me nicely.”

“Please touch me, please…”

Cassie stops touching Rachel’s clit altogether and places that hand on Rachel’s stomach. “Touch you? Is that what you want?”

“No!” Rachel hisses.

“Be more specific. I know you can be.”

“I want you to touch my clit.”

Cassie lays a finger on Rachel’s clit and doesn’t move it. “Is that good enough?”

Rachel squirms. Cassie’s fingers are still in her cunt, and she wants, needs, movement. “Please.”

“Please what?”

“Please, just…fucking touch me, Cassie, fuck me. You know what I need.”

“I do.”

Her fingers start pumping again, but this time with more vigor. They start slow but then begin pumping faster, pounding. Rachel gasps and moans and shudders. She’s losing control, and she can’t help but buck and writhe. Cassie no longer objects to it. She’s laughing just a little bit when Rachel finally comes.

Cassie pulls her hand out. It’s wet with Rachel’s cum. She shakes her head and sniffs it, then licks it lightly. Rachel stares at her. Finally, she wipes the hand off on Rachel’s thigh.

She crawls back on top of Rachel and gives her another kiss. Rachel returns it as well as she can, but she’s exhausted. Battles and sex in quick succession are a lot to handle in a single night.

Cassie climbs off. “I’m going to wash up.”

She leaves for only a moment. Rachel rolls out of the bed for just long enough to sneak under the covers. Cassie’s bed is warm and it smells like her. Rachel can’t stay for long, but she wants to savor the moment.

“I killed a man tonight, Cassie,” she says when Cassie returns. But she giggles as she speaks, high on adrenalin and unable to really believe that anything can be as wrong as she logically knows it is.

Cassie kisses her. “You were good for me, Rachel.”

“Mm.” As long as Cassie thinks she’s good, maybe nothing else matters. Maybe the rest of the world can go to hell. Cassie lies down beside her, and she will have to leave in a little while and get home and get some sleep, but for just a while longer, she will be Cassie’s, and she will be good.

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of Cassie as a gentle dom. It was fun playing around with it :)


End file.
